


Archangel

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, F/M, NSFW, Prophet!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Hey, so I just read the bonding fix with Sam and Dean (I loved it, like all your work) and I was wondering if you could do a similar one with Gabe and a human reader, please? Thank you so much! Your an amazing writer! AND I read (and love, love, loved) Bonding. Could you please do a fic where the reader bonds to Gabe. This time she’s the human and he wants to protect her!





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Bonding, reader injury (associated with bonding), smut

Fic:

You were what Sam and Dean called a prophet. Up until a few months ago, you had lived a fairly normal life, but that was when everything changed. You had been hit by lightning and your whole world came crashing down around you. After that, you began seeing things you couldn’t explain, speaking languages you’d never even heard of. Monsters, creatures you had never known existed, began hunting you.

An angel named Castiel had saved you. He brought you to a bunker, a safe house of sorts, where you met the Winchesters. Thankfully, they were willing to let you stay with them and protect you. Despite Sam and Dean doing everything they could, monsters kept coming after you and the boys knew they wouldn’t be able to protect you for forever. They said they had an idea, a way to keep you safe no matter where you were. They called it bonding.

“Ok,” you say hesitantly, “How does ‘bonding’ work exactly?”

“Well,” Sam begins, “Apparently any angle can bond to any human as long as both parties give consent. I’m not very well versed in how it all happens, I’m sure Cas would be better at explaining this than I am, but from what I understand, the angel joins their grace to the human’s soul.”

“And that would protect me, how?” you ask. 

“That way, the angel can feel everything you’re feeling,” Dean says, “So if you were in danger, they would know.”

“Cas said he was willing to do this?” you ask.

“Well, um, no,” Sam says.

“You want me to ask him?” you question, “I don’t know him as well as you guys do, but if you …” Dean cuts you off.

“It’s not Cas you’d be bonding with,” Dean says.

“Who then?” you ask, concerned.

“I believe that honor would go to me Sugar,” a voice you’d never heard before says from off to the side of the room.

“Who are you?” you ask the man leaning against the doorframe.

“You ask a lot of questions, don’t you?” he asks in return.

“That wasn’t an answer,” you tell him.

“The name’s Gabe,” he tells you with a cocky smile, “Archangel, dessert connoisseur, and professional trickster, at your service.” He takes a few steps forward and extends his hand to you. Looking him over with a raised eyebrow, you size him up before turning back to Sam and Dean.

“Um, yeah, who is this?” you ask them. Out of the corner of your eye, you can see his smile falling.

“He’s Gabriel,” Sam tells you, “The one from the Bible.”

“He’s Gabriel, like the Gabriel? I can’t bond with him,” you say, “Why can’t I bond with Cas? At least I know him.”

“Excuse me, but he is right here and he offered to bond with you to protect you from all the monsters who want to kill you,” Gabriel says, “He deserves a little more respect.” 

“Sorry,” you say quietly, suddenly ashamed of the way you’d just treated him, “It’s just, I’ve never met you before and, well, I’m not sure I want to give a stranger access to my soul.”

“I’m not a crossroads demon,” he says, “And I don’t bite, well, unless you ask me to.”

“Can we keep this professional?” Dean asks, rolling his eyes.

“Can I ask why you offered to help me?” you question Gabriel.

“You’re a prophet,” he shrugs, “Each prophet is supposed to come with an archangel pre-bonded to them and apparently yours is either dead or in the cage. Normally I wouldn’t get involved, but since you don’t have an archangel looking out for your wellbeing, I thought I’d volunteer. Now Cas could bond with you, and I’m sure he wouldn’t have any objections to doing so, but an archangel will always be better suited to protecting a prophet than any other angel. Being the only archangel around, I think it’s my duty to protect you.”

“And you’re doing this out of the goodness of your heart,” you scoff.

“Of course,” Gabe says, “And maybe to show my brothers up a little bit, but mostly out of the goodness of my heart, as you said.”

“I’ll think about it,” you say cautiously. You wanted to get to know Gabriel first before you trusted him with your soul.

“Just don’t wait too long,” Sam says, “It would be nice to know you’re safe when Dean and I have to leave you here alone.”

“Let me take you out,” Gabe offers.

“Like a date?” you ask.

“It doesn’t have to be if you don’t want it to be,” Gabe says.

“I haven’t left the bunker since Cas brought me here,” you tell him.

“I know,” Gabe says, “I just thought you’d like to get out of here for a little while, it’s a little dank.”

“Hey!” Dean shouts, offended.

“It isn’t safe out there for me anymore,” you say, wringing your hands.

“Don’t worry Sugar,” Gabe reassures you, “You’ll be with me and I won’t let a damn thing touch you.”

***

After that first night, Gabe never let you out of his sight. He was determined to protect you from anyone or anything that dared harm a hair on your head. You were thankful for the protection and you liked him well enough, but you were still timid around him. Part of you was afraid he had ulterior motives for helping you, but another part of you was slowly falling in love with him.

He was more than just a little strange, but he was funny and sweet. Plus there was something about the way he watched over you that made you think that perhaps he truly cared for you. He healed your every pain, even something as small as a paper cut or a stubbed toe. Whenever you blacked out from one of your visions, Gabe was there to catch you. He would hold you in his arms through the whole ordeal, carding his fingers through your hair and soothing you until you awoke.

Gabe’s whiskey colored eyes were always the first thing you saw when you came to. He would always smile down at you, his thumb brushing along your cheek. You appreciated that he always asked if you were ok before asking about your vision. He didn’t pressure you into telling him what you saw, but for some reason you wanted to tell him everything. Gabe seemed only too happy to listen to every word you had to say.

You also appreciated that he didn’t pressure you into bonding with him. In fact, he hadn’t brought up the topic since the night you met. Lately you’d begun to become curious about the process. “Gabe,” you begin cautiously, “If I decided I did want to bond with you, what exactly would I have to do?”

Gabe looks surprised, but he doesn’t hesitate to answer your question. “There’s a whole ceremony,” Gabe tells you, “We need another angel, probably Cas, and some witnesses, Sam and Dean should do. The ceremony starts with us joining blood. We’ll have to cut our hands, but it won’t hurt for long, I promise I’ll heal you the second I can. Cas will recite some words in Enochian, bonding us by blood. Then there’s the joining of grace and soul. Cas will draw a piece of my grace and a piece of your soul through the cuts on our hands. He’ll recite a few more words to bond us. From that point on, I’ll always have a piece of your soul and you’ll always have a piece of my grace. Finally, there’s the joining of bodies. It doesn’t have to be as sexual as it sounds.”

“Really?” you ask, “Because it sounds pretty sexual to me.”

“You have to smell like me so other angels will know you belong to me,” Gabe says, “That came out wrong. I just have to get my scent on you. That sounds worse.” Gabe’s face becomes red as he becomes more and more flustered. “We can just cuddle,” Gabe says quickly.

“So that’s it?” you ask.

“Yeah,” Gabe answers simply.

“I thought it would be more involved than that,” you admit, “But that doesn’t sound so bad.”

“If we did bond, I’d be able to feel everything you can feel,” Gabe says, “Every sense, every emotion. I’d be able to feel your pain half a universe away. That way, I could protect you even when we’re not together.”

“Is that all it is?” you ask, “Just protection, or is there something more involved?”

“More?” Gabe asks in return.

“You know, like feelings and stuff,” you clarify. Gabe laughs before answering.

“Bonding with me won’t change how you feel about me,” Gabe tells you, “You don’t have to like me in order for us to bond. It helps, but it’s not necessary. All I need is your consent.” You pause for a moment before continuing.

“I want to do it,” you say, “Ok, that doesn’t sound right either, but you know what I mean. I want to bond with you.”

“You’re sure?” Gabe asks, sitting up straighter in his chair.

“Yeah,” you answer, “I think so.”

“‘I think so,’ isn’t good enough,” Gabe says, “I need you to be absolutely sure. Once we do this, it can’t be undone. Take a few more days to think about it. I don’t want you making any rash decisions.”

***

Your decision wasn’t rash, you knew that now. The more your thought it over, the more you knew without a doubt that you loved him and you wanted to bond to him. You weren’t afraid to give him access to your soul, not anymore, because you trusted him more than you had ever trusted anyone. The thing he wanted most was to protect you and you knew he’d never hurt you.

When you tell Gabe that you’re sure of your decision, you can’t help but notice the way his face lights up like you’d made him the happiest man on Earth. It doesn’t take him long to ask Cas for help conducting the ceremony and he happily agrees. Sam and Dean are only too happy to see you bonding to Gabe, knowing that you’ll finally be safe even when you’re alone.

The boys leave you to get ready for the ceremony. You knew it wasn’t a wedding, but you couldn’t help but see it like one. After this, Gabe would be a part of you and you’d be a part of him. You weren’t sure if he wanted to bond with you out of love or obligation, but honestly, you hoped for the former. You decide to try and dress up a little bit for the ceremony, choosing a nice dress to wear, taking more care with your hair and makeup than you normally would. Sam is the one to get you when everything is set up. “Wow,” Sam says as you open the door, “You look nice.”

“Oh, thanks,” you say, “I know it’s not much, but I thought I’d try to look decent.”

“Well you look amazing,” Sam says, making you blush. You walk with him down the hall, his eyes watching the way you wring your hands nervously. “He likes you, you know,” Sam tells you.

“You think so?” you ask.

“I know so,” Sam answers with a gentle smile, “You don’t have a thing to worry about.”

“Hey Sugar,” Gabe says, drawing your attention away from Sam. He stands by the library table, Dean and Cas on the other side. The table is littered with candles, a large bowl in front of Cas and two smaller ones on either side with an angel blade lying beside each of them. “I feel underdressed,” Gabe says, playing with the zipper of his green jacket, “You look beautiful.”

“You look perfect,” you tell him, making his cheeks turn light pink. “So, um, how does this work?” you ask, timidly walking closer to the table. Gabe extends his hands to you and you take them, letting him guide you to stand in front of him.

“We’ll start with the joining of blood like I described,” Gabe says as Sam takes his spot across the table from you, “Are you still sure you want to do this?” his thumbs run across the tops of your trembling hands.

“Yes,” you answer, “It’s just nerves.” Gabe nods and gives you a gentle smile. “Cas, I think we’re ready,” Gabe prompts him, encouraging him to begin the ceremony.

“Sam, Dean, if you would,” Cas says, gesturing to the two angel blades on the table.

“I need your hand,” Sam says quietly. You nod, swallowing thickly as you give Sam your left hand, still holding Gabe’s hand tightly with your right. At the same time, Dean grabs Gabe’s hand, a little less gentle than Sam is with you. Both boys drag the tips of the angel blades across your hand and Gabe’s, blood welling to the surface. You wince at the pain and Gabe squeezes your hand for comfort.

Sam guides your hand to one of the smaller bowls, letting your blood drip into it; Dean does the same for Gabe. “That will do,” Cas says. Sam grabs a cloth and wraps it around your hand to stop the blood from flowing freely. Cas grabs the two small bowls, reciting some words in Enochian as he pours the contents of the two bowls into the larger bowl.

The blood doesn’t all flow to the bottom as you would’ve expected. Instead, it flows in two small streams, Gabe’s and yours, which twist and swirl together to create an intricate pattern across the surface of the bowl. When all of the blood has been transferred into the larger bowl, it catches fire. You jump at the sudden flare of light and Gabe squeezes your hand, letting you know everything is alright. 

When the blaze goes out, Cas reaches for your hand and Gabe’s, removing the cloths. This time instead of blood oozing from the wound, there’s a bright light shining through the cut. The light from your hand shines pure white, Gabe’s is golden. Cas takes your hand and Gabe’s, holding them side by side. As he speaks, the light seeps out of your hand and twists around your wrist and Gabe’s, his grace doing the same before the light falls in streams into the bowl. The lights twist and swirl together, just as the blood had done, your soul and his grace combining into one.

Cas places your hand on top of Gabe’s, cuts facing, and guides them into the bowl. Gabe’s fingers intertwine with yours as the light seeps back into your hand and Gabe’s and with Cas’ final word, the light disappears. You can feel Gabe’s grace healing the cut on your hand as soon as the ceremony is over.

“How do you feel?” Gabe asks, his fingers gently tracing the scar on your hand.

“Different,” you answer, “Sort of powerful and, I don’t know, tingly?”

“That’s my grace settling into your body,” Gabe explains, “Why does everything I say sound perverted?”

“‘Cause you’re a pervert,” you laugh. You can practically feel Sam and Dean rolling their eyes.

“This next part is a little more private,” Gabe says before turning to the other three, “In other words, adios.” Gabe snaps his fingers and the next thing you know, you find yourself in your room. You stumble and Gabe catches you as you land.

“So, um, the joining of bodies part?” you ask timidly.

“Yeah,” Gabe says, “I’ll let you get changed so you’ll be a little more comfortable.”

“Thanks,” you say as you become a little more steady. Gabe gives you a smile before turning around and walking towards the other side of the room.

“You know, I’ve never really noticed this poster before,” he says, trying to pick a random topic. You could tell he was nervous from the way he babbled on about the picture. As Gabe talks, you reach behind you and undo your zipper, letting your dress fall to the floor. You unhook your bra and shimmy out of your panties before removing your jewelry. Shuffling your clothing to the side, you cross your arms across your chest and stand in the exact spot where Gabe had left you.

“Gabe, I’m ready,” you say, ending his rambling mid sentence. Gabe turns to face you, his eyes going wide as he takes in your naked body.

“Y/N, when I said comfortable, I meant pajamas,” Gabe says, swallowing thickly as he tries to keep his eyes on yours.

“Oh,” you say, “I thought … It’s just … Do you not want me?” You sink in on yourself, embarrassed.

“It’s not that,” Gabe says, moving towards you, his hands coming to rest on your upper arms. “There’s a part to bonding I didn’t tell you about because I didn’t think you wanted it,” he explains, “I thought you just wanted this for protection.”

“I was stupid,” you say, trying to turn away, but Gabe won’t let you.

“Y/N, do you really want to be with me?” he asks.

“Gabe, I know I was rude to you when we first met,” you begin, “I was afraid that you wanted access to my soul for some nefarious reason, but I was wrong. Gabe, after I got to know you, I started trusting you and at some point I fell in love and -” Gabe cuts you off.

“I love you too,” he tells you.

“You do?” you ask.

“Have from the second I started protecting you, which I’ll admit was before you even met me,” Gabe says.

“Wait, were you stalking me?” you ask playfully.

“No,” he answers, “I was protecting you, completely different.” You can’t help but laugh at him.

“I want to be with you Gabe,” you tell him and he can’t stop the smile from spreading across his lips. You let your hands fall away from yourself and you fist them into his jacket, pulling him closer as you lean in press your lips to his. Gabe’s arms slide around you as he kisses you, holding you to him.

“There’s something I have to tell you first,” Gabe says, breaking the kiss.

“What is it?” you ask, placing kisses along his jaw and down his neck. His Adam’s apple bobs beneath your lips.

“It’s called claiming and it takes bonding one step further,” Gabe explains, “An angel who sleeps with the human they bonded to claims them as their own. Not only will I want to protect you, I’ll become … possessive.”

“I’m ok with that,” you tell him, your hands slipping beneath his jacket.

“You have to be sure,” Gabe tells you, “If we do this, the only one I’ll ever want is you.”

“I want you Gabe,” you assure him, “Only you.” Gabe’s hands press against your back and explore your body. “Please,” you tell him, tugging at his jacket. Gabe reacts quickly, shrugging his jacket from his shoulders before unbuttoning his wine colored shirt.

You run your hands down his chest, kissing the exposed skin as he removes the rest of his clothing, the articles piling up on the floor. “I know you don’t feel the same connection to me that you would feel to your archangel,” Gabe says, but you stop him right there.

“You are my archangel,” you tell him.

“I’m really not,” he says, “It was supposed to be one of my brothers protecting you, not me.”

“Maybe so,” you say, “But you’re the one who showed up. You’re not protecting me because you were supposed to; you’re here because you want to be.”

“True,” Gabe says, “But …”

“No Gabriel,” you tell him, “You are my archangel and I wouldn’t change that for the world.” Gabe smiles like you’d just given him the world before pressing his lips to yours roughly. You slide your hands against his skin, memorizing every line of his body as he maps out your mouth with his tongue.

Gabe’s hands explore your body as well, his grace leaving trails of warmth across your skin. “I love you,” he mumbles against your lips as you lead him to your bed. Falling back against the sheets, you guide Gabe above you and wrap your legs around his waist. You pull him down against you, his hard cock prodding your damp core. Gabe groans and breaks the kiss before he begins leaving kisses down your body, his teeth nipping gently at your skin.

You moan as he laves his tongue over your nipple and sucks the hardened bud between his lips. Your fingers thread through his hair as he draws your nipple out between his teeth, his other hand coming up to massage your neglected breast. The way Gabe touches and kisses you has your back arching and your toes curling, your core aching for friction.

“Gabe, I need you,” you moan, tugging his hair gently.

“I’m right here Sugar,” Gabe teases, a wicked smirk on his lips. He leaves a trail of kisses across the valley between your breasts before sucking your other nipple between his lips. You squirm and writhe beneath him, begging him for more. Gabe continues teasing you, slowly kissing his way back up your body as he settles above you. “Tell me one more time that you want this,” Gabe says, “I have to be sure.”

“You are my archangel Gabriel,” you tell him, cupping his cheek, “And I want you.” Gabe smiles before leaning in to kiss you, his hands twisting into your hair. You rest one hand against the base of his neck, your other hand sliding down his back.

“My prophet,” Gabe mumbles against your lips. One of his hands slides down your body and hooks behind your knee, drawing your leg high around his waist. With a shift of his hips, he lines himself up with your entrances and slides into you easily, stretching and filling you.

“Gabriel,” you gasp as he settles himself inside you. He gives you a moment to adjust before he sets a slow, intense pace. The feeling is unlike anything you’d ever experienced. You moan as Gabe moves against you and inside you, but on top of that, you can feel his grace skimming your skin and radiating throughout you.

You clutch at his skin and wrap your leg tightly around his waist, pulling him in deep with each thrust. “My prophet,” Gabe whispers again, his fingertips dipping into the skin of your thigh. You lift your hips from the bed, matching his pace as he begins to move faster. His name falls from your lips again and again like a prayer.

“I love you,” you moan as Gabe nestles his face into the crook of your neck. He hums and kisses your neck.

“I love you too,” he answers. His grace concentrates on certain parts of your body almost as if a second pair of hands and lips are touching and kissing every inch of you. Gabe shifts his hips, making you moan loudly as he enters you at a new angle, his cock sliding against your g-spot with each thrust. “Oh, Y/N,” he groans, his cock throbbing against your walls.

Your back arches from the bed and your toes curl as pressure builds in your stomach, your walls growing tight around him. “Gabriel,” you moan. You dig your fingertips into the skin of his shoulders, fighting to hold on as he draws you closer and closer to the edge. Gabriel groans praises for you, his thrusts becoming erratic.

“Gabriel,” you cry out in pleasure as your walls clamp down around him. You cling to him, relishing in the way his muscles tense beneath your fingers.

“Y/N,” Gabe shouts as he tumbles over the edge with you. His cock pulses hard as he spills himself deep inside you. He presses his lips to yours hard, consuming you.

You felt connected to him, heart, body, and soul, with every fiber of your being. It was almost as if you could feel his pleasure on top of yours. He wasn’t meant for you and you weren’t meant for him, but that didn’t stop you from falling for him anyway. “I love you,” you whisper as you begin to come down from your high, “My archangel.”

Gabe props himself up above you, whiskey colored eyes taking in ever little detail of your face. “Whichever of my brothers is your real archangel would kill me if he knew what I’d just done,” Gabe says, his thumb brushing along your cheekbone.

“Why?” you ask gently.

“Archangels are forbidden from bonding with another archangel’s prophet,” Gabe explains, “Since bonding is forbidden, claiming another archangel’s prophet is unspeakable. My brothers would kill me if they knew.”

“They won’t touch you,” you promise him.

“Look at you,” Gabe laughs playfully, “Since when did you start protecting me?”

“Since the moment you became my archangel,” you tell him. Gabe kisses you once more as he pulls himself from you gently and moves to lie beside you.

“Gabe?” you begin as you snuggle up against him, his arms wrapping around you and pulling you close.

“Yes?” he asks, prompting you to continue.

“I’m glad it was you,” you tell him.

“Honestly, so am I,” Gabe says, carding his fingers through your hair.

“I love you Gabriel,” you mumble sleepily.

Gabe looks down at you lovingly, whispering, “I love you too Sugar.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a part two of archangel? Maybe where we find out who the original archangel was? I’m addicted! Thanks! AND Hey, I was wondering if you would be up to writing a part two to archangel. Where the reader’s original archangel makes an appearance. I love writing Thank you ^.^

Warnings: Smut, possessive!Gabe and Reader, grace!kink, language

Fic:

“Are you alright, Sugar?” Gabe asks as you wake from your vision. You open your eyes to find yourself cradled in Gabe’s arms, his beautiful whiskey colored eyes looking down at you lovingly. His grace washes over you, easing your headache as he runs his hand gently through your hair.

“No,” you answer, tears welling in your eyes. The sight of him brings your vision back to the forefront of your mind, your emotions getting the better of you.

“Tell me,” Gabe demands. He’d never forced you to tell him the contents of your visions, but this time, you knew he could feel your worry and fear. He wanted to know what was making you feel this way.

“He’s coming for me,” you answer, “And I think for you too.”

“Who is?” Gabe asks you, his own worry beginning to show on his face.

“Lucifer,” you answer simply, though the single word has much more meaning behind it than a simple name. Gabe stares at you in disbelief, silence falling heavy over the two of you before he finally breaks it.

“He can’t,” Gabe reasons, “He’s trapped in the cage.”

“Not anymore,” you reply, “From what I’ve seen, he’s escaped. He dug his way out of Hell and he knows about me, about us. He was supposed to be my archangel, Gabe. He’s coming to take me from you.”

“No,” Gabe says, “I won’t let him. You’re my prophet, not his. I won’t let him take you from me. You chose me, bonded to me, let me claim you. He lost all rights to call himself your archangel when he got himself banished and locked in Hell, when he didn’t fight his way to you when you became a prophet.”

“Gabe,” you whisper, trying to calm him. You sit up and move to straddle his lap as you card your hands through his hair. “You’re right,” you tell him, “We weren’t made for each other, but we chose each other.”

“No, you were made for him,” Gabe says sadly, “And he was made for you.”

“I want you, Gabe,” you assure him, “Not Lucifer.”

“You say that now,” Gabe says, hands fisting in your shirt, “But once you see him, your world will revolve around him. You’ll be drawn to him and I’ll lose you. Lucifer will kill me and you won’t stop him because you’ll realize it’s Lucifer you’re supposed to be with. He’ll claim you and you’ll never think of me again.”

“That won’t happen,” you promise, “I love you, Gabriel, and no one will ever change that, not even my intended archangel. You were there for me when I needed you. You protected me from everything that wants to hurt me. You are the only person I want to be with. You are my archangel.”

“Then we have to run,” Gabe tells you, “And hide, it’s the only way I can keep from losing you. I can’t lose you, Y/N.”

“And you won’t,” you tell him, “But I’m not going to let my visions control me. You taught me that I can’t live that way, Gabe.” Gabe’s arms wrap around you and hold you tightly. “I love you,” you whisper again and again between the kisses you place along his jaw and neck.

“He has no right,” Gabe repeats, “You chose me.”

“I chose you,” you repeat for him.

“He’ll try to take you from me, but I won’t let him,” he growls, “You are my prophet, I’ve claimed you as my own.” You hum in agreement. The world spins as Gabe flies you to your bedroom and lies you back against the sheets.

“You are possessive, aren’t you?” you tease him as Gabe begins pulling the clothes from your body and his.

“I warned you when I claimed you,” Gabe reminds you.

“Fair enough,” you admit. You grab his shoulders and flip him onto his back before straddling his lap. “Thing is, I can feel that possessiveness through our bond and it’s making me feel just a little possessive of you too.” Gabe looks up at you with lust flooded eyes, hands roaming over your half naked body. “You are mine,” you tell him, “I claimed you just as much as you claimed me and no one is ever going to separate us.”

“Even your true archangel?” Gabe asks.

“Not even him,” you assure Gabe. Leaning down, you press your lips to Gabe’s in a rough and passionate kiss. You run one hand from his chest down to the button of his jeans, popping them open before pulling down the zipper. Gabe hums against your lips as you slip your hand into his jeans, his arousal evident through the material of his boxers.

“Y/N,” Gabe groans as you stroke him, his boxers becoming wet as precum leaks from his tip. You can feel his arousal, not only beneath your fingertips, but also through the bond you share with him.

“Gabe,” you gasp as his grace skims your skin, focusing on your breasts and squeezing.

“I need you,” Gabe tells you, “Please.” His grace teases your entrance before pushing into you, feeling just as if his cock were inside you. You pull your hand from Gabe’s pants before moving from his lap just long enough to remove your pants and panties. Gabe lifts his hips, pushing down his pants and boxers before kicking them off. He moves towards you, but you push him back down onto the bed and move to straddle his lap again.

“You’re mine,” you tell him, running your hands up his abdomen and chest. Gabe swallows thickly and nods, looking up at you longingly. “And no one is ever going to change that,” you add as you reach down between you, taking hold of his length and lining him up with your entrance. Gabe nods again, agreeing with you once more.

“Y/N,” Gabe groans as you sink down into him, “Oh, Sugar.” His eyes fall shut and his jaw clenched tight as you take him in to the hilt.

“I’m yours,” you assure him as you begin riding him, “Only yours.” Gabe’s hands find your hips and hold them tightly, guiding you up and down and increasing your pace. He looks up at you, the whiskey color almost gone from his eyes and replaced by the black of his dilated pupils.

“I won’t let him have you,” Gabe groans, “I don’t care if you’re supposed to be his, you’re mine now and he can’t have you.”

“He won’t,” you promise, “I’m yours and I’ll only ever be yours.” Gabe twitches inside you as you ride him faster and harder, swiveling your hips as you go. Gabe’s tip slides against your g-spot as you move, drawing you closer and closer to your end.

Gabe is getting closer too, you can feel it as his muscles tense beneath your hands, as his cock twitches and throbs against your tightening walls, through the bond you shared with him. “I love you,” Gabe groans.

Suddenly, Gabe lifts you from his lap and grabs you flipping you onto your back. “Gabe,” you moan as he pushes into you, filling you once again.

“Mine,” he growls, teeth nipping at the skin of your shoulder as he thrusts into you with purpose. He wanted to make sure you knew who you belonged to.

“Yours,” you moan for him, wanting to make sure he knew you agreed. You run your hands down his back, fingertips digging into his skin and leaving marks. “I love you,” you moan as he pushes into you again and again. You wrap one leg around his waist, drawing him deep inside you with each thrust.

Gabe’s thrusts become erratic, one of his hands grasping your hip and holding you down as he fucks you into the bed. You clutch at him, holding him close as you your orgasm mounts. “I love you,” Gabe groans, burying his face into the crook of your neck. His free hand twists into your hair.

“I love you too,” you moan. You desperately try to hold him closer as you teeter on the edge of orgasm. “Gabriel!” you call out as you reach your high. Your body shudders as your walls clamp down around him. Gabe groans as you reach your high and you know he can feel your pleasure just as you can feel his.

“Y/N, Sugar,” Gabe grunts as his cock pulses inside you. You moan as he spills himself, the liquid splashing against your walls. Gabe’s thrusts slow and become gentler as he works you both through your highs. “I’m sorry,” Gabe whispers as he stills, “I didn’t mean to be so possessive.”

“I know,” you reply, carding your hand through his soft hair, “It’s our bond. I’m just as possessive of you as you are of me.”

Gabe props himself up above you, looking down at you longingly before leaning in to kiss you. He pulls himself from you and moves to your side. You snuggle in against his side as he pulls the sheets up over you both and wraps his arms around you.

“Y/N, I don’t mean to pry,” Gabe begins as he traces random patterns up and down your arm, “And you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but what exactly did you see?”

“Lucifer escaping from the cage,” you reply, “Like he was clawing his way out of Hell. And then he began searching.”

“Searching for you?” Gabe questions. You hum and nod in affirmation. “And?” Gabe presses.

“And he found me,” you answer, “There was a confrontation between him and you and I stood in the middle with my arms held out towards each of you as if I was holding you both back, keeping you from fighting each other.”

“Anything else?” Gabe asks.

“No,” you reply, “I woke up after that.”

“You’ll be drawn to him when you see him,” Gabe repeats, “You won’t be able to stop it.”

“Maybe not,” you tell him, “But I can resist it. Like I said before, nothing will ever take me from you, not even Lucifer.”

“I hope you’re right,” Gabe says, “But just to be safe, I think we should postpone it for as long as we can.”

“I don’t want to run,” you reply, “Or hide. We’re going to face him sooner or later and until we do, I refuse to live in fear. He doesn’t own me and he doesn’t scare me. I love you, Gabriel, more than anything and I won’t let him change that.”

***

Months go by without any sight of Lucifer and Gabe spends every second glued to your side. Despite Lucifer’s lack of appearances, Gabe worries. You can sense his worry and fear in every fiber of his being and it becomes contagious. More often than not, you find yourselves reassuring each other in every way you can.

“Are you hungry, Sugar?” Gabe asks, drawing your attention away from the movie you’d been watching. Your head rests on his shoulder, your body relaxed in his arms.

“I could eat,” you tell him, “But I don’t want to move.” You hug him tighter and snuggle in closer to his side. “I want to stay right here,” you add.

“Not a problem, Sugar,” Gabe says. He snaps his fingers and your favorite foods litter the coffee table. “Dessert first?” he asks.

“Of course,” you answer with a smile, “Is that even a question?”

“Damn, I love you,” Gabe says, making your smile grow wider.

“I love -” you begin, but your words are cut off.

“How dare you?” a voice says from behind you. You jump at the sound, turning to see a tall, blond haired, blue eyed man standing behind you. “Get away from my prophet,” he demands.

“Lucifer,” Gabe growls, jumping up from the sofa. Gabe grabs your wrist and tries to pull you towards him, but you can’t seem to move.

It’s like the world’s dropped out from under your feet. You can’t take your eyes off Lucifer. There’s an undeniable pull, drawing you towards him in a way you’ve never felt with anyone else, not even Gabe. This man was made for you, and you were made for him. You could feel it. You’d only just met him and already you could feel that you were meant to be together. This man, Lucifer, he was your archangel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests: Could you please continue Archangel?? I really love the conflict in it and would love to see where it goes :) AND BOIII HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? ARCHANGEL WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME AND 5 other requests

Warnings: Angst

Fic:

“How dare I?” Gabe asks, tugging your wrist harder and forcing you behind him, “How dare you? You show up after all this time and try to just take her from me? I don’t think so.”

“She was never yours to begin with,” Lucifer growls, “I felt every moment she was in danger and I wanted nothing more than to be there with her, but I couldn’t. Being locked in that cage and feeling everything she felt, all the fear, it killed me. Then there was you. Not only did you bond to her, you claimed her.”

“I know I overstepped, but I don’t regret a damn thing,” Gabe shouts, “You were gone and Y/N was alone. What was I supposed to do? Stand by and watch some monster tear her to pieces because you were too busy playing rebel to give a damn?”

“Don’t you dare presume to know me or what I care about,” Lucifer growls, “You could’ve protected her without bonding to her and you certainly didn’t have to claim her.

“I did what I had to do in order to keep her safe,” Gabe shouts, “She needed an archangel and you weren’t there.” Through your bonds with both of them, you can feel their anger growing.

“Take your filthy, sugar coated hand off her,” Lucifer demands, taking a step forward.

“She doesn’t belong to you anymore,” Gabe tells him, “And maybe she doesn’t really belong to me either, but she sure as hell isn’t yours and I won’t let you take her.”

“You really don’t want to get in my way, brother,” Lucifer warns.

“If you want to get to Y/N you’re gonna have to kill me first,” Gabe growls, taking a step forward.

“That can be arranged,” Lucifer growls back. He drops an angle blade from his sleeve and the sight of the weapon makes you spring into action.

“Stop it!” you shout, quickly placing yourself between two of the most powerful beings on Earth. You stand with your arms outstretched, a hand against each of their chests. Their desire to tear each other to shreds is the only thing giving you the courage to keep them apart.

“Y/N, stay behind me, please, Sugar,” Gabe pleads, tugging unsuccessfully at your sleeve.

“Don’t listen to him,” Lucifer purrs, “I’m here now.” He reaches out with his free hand to caress your cheek and it’s like the world stops. As Lucifer brings your gaze to his, you want nothing more than to be in his arms. The feeling is so strong that you know Gabe can sense it through your bond with him.

“Y/N, please,” Gabe begs helplessly, his sadness washing over you.

“I’m the one who was meant to protect you, to be by your side always. If I hadn’t been locked away, I would’ve been there the second you discovered what you were,” Lucifer continues.

“You were right, Gabe, I can’t stop it,” you whisper, almost to yourself. You’d only just met the man and yet you trusted him wholeheartedly, you cared for him and maybe even loved him. It was something you’d never experienced before and as much as you loved Gabe, this feeling was overpowering. Lucifer smiles this beautifully intoxicating smile as he guides you towards him. You give him no resistance and hardly even notice your hand slipping from Gabe’s. Somewhere in the distance, you can hear Gabe pleading; begging you not to let this happen, but you ignore it.

“That’s right,” Lucifer tells you as he pulls you to him, “I am your archangel, not that candy loving thief. You belong with me, not him.” You nod absentmindedly, reaching up to cup his cheek. Lucifer looks behind you for a moment, a triumphant grin on his face, before turning his attention back to you. “We were meant for each other,” Lucifer says before capturing your lips with his.

You lose yourself to the kiss. It’s as if nothing around you mattered other than Lucifer; that is until you feel Gabe’s anguish and heartbreak. It rips through your chest like claws tearing at your heart and it’s enough to bring you out of your stupor.

“No,” you say firmly, pushing Lucifer away as you walk backward towards Gabe, “You are not my archangel. Gabriel is. He was there for me from the beginning, even though he didn’t have to be. Where were you?”

“I was locked in Hell,” Lucifer explains, clearly shocked by the sudden change, “I tried to get to you, but I couldn’t.”

“It doesn’t matter why you weren’t there, all I know is that Gabe was there when you weren’t. He saved my life and I can’t help that I fell in love with him,” you state.

“Y/N, he tricked you because that’s what he is, a trickster, don’t you see that?” Lucifer asks.

“I was afraid of that at first, but he never once tried to use me,” you tell him.

“He claimed you, Y/N,” Lucifer presses, “If that’s not using you, I don’t know what is.”

“You blame him for claiming me, but I asked him to,” you retort, “I wanted him because I loved him. If you had been here, maybe things would be different, but you weren’t and this is the way things are now.”

“I won’t let this happen,” Lucifer says.

“Killing me is the only way you’ll ever take me from her,” Gabe says, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you to him.

“And if you do that, you’ll only lose me anyway,” you state, “If you kill my archangel, I’ll hate you until the day I die.”

“But, Y/N …” Lucifer begins, heartbroken. They were fighting for you not only physically, but also through the bonds they shared with you. You could feel both of their emotions and it was tearing you apart. You wanted nothing more than to comfort both of them, but you knew the jealousy and possessiveness it would create. “You’re choosing him over me,” Lucifer sums up, the hurt in his voice overwhelming. You wanted to fix the hurt you’d caused, but Gabe jumps in first.

“She chose me when we bonded,” Gabe replies, “And again when she asked me to claim her. Her bond with me wasn’t ordained by Dad, but it’s stronger than you think. Your bond with her means nothing.” That last part wasn’t true, but you don’t get a chance to correct him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t fight harder, Y/N,” Lucifer says, “I guess I should’ve just stayed in Hell.” With that, he disappears, the feeling of his heartbreak still lingering in your chest.

“I never should’ve doubted you,” Gabe whispers, leaning in to press a kiss to your cheek, “I didn’t think you could fight your bond with him, but I was wrong.”

“No, Gabe, you were right,” you tell him. You couldn’t even bare to look at him. “I chose to be with you and I always will, but there’s a part of me that knows I belong with him. As much as I try to fight it, it will always be there and I doubt there’s anything I can do to stop it.”

“I don’t understand,” Gabe admits. You can feel his joy of knowing you were staying with him change to the worry of losing you.

“The bond I share with you doesn’t negate the bond I have with him,” you explain, “You know how you can feel my emotions? Well I can feel yours and his. It’s already tearing me apart inside, Gabe. I’ve only just met him, but the bond I have with him is just as strong as the bond I have with you. I don’t know what to do.” Gabe turns you in his arms and cups your face between his hands.

“I’m your archangel and you trust me, right?” Gabe asks.

“Of course I do,” you answer.

“Then trust me when I say that I will find a way to fix this,” Gabe assures you. You nod as he pulls you in for a kiss, the feeling of Gabe’s worry mixing with Lucifer’s anguish.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Gabriel knows that Y/N can feel both his and Lucifer’s emotions and it’s tearing her apart. Y/N needs the hatred between the brothers to end, but can they forgive each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is just a short follow up to the last part and is told more from Lucifer’s perspective (the reader isn’t actually in this part). I hope you guys like it!

Warnings: Mentions of the reader being depressed, violence, no smut in this part, possessive!Lucifer

Fic:

“What do you want, brother?” Lucifer asks spitefully. He wasn’t sure how Gabriel had found him, or why for that matter, but now that his brother was here, Lucifer had to fight to control his anger.

“This has to stop,” Gabriel answers, “What we’re doing … it’s tearing her apart. The bonds she shares with us are forcing her to feel our hatred towards each other and she can’t stand it any longer. I don’t want to lose her because I couldn’t reconcile things with my brother.”

“You should’ve thought about that before you bonded to and claimed another archangel’s prophet,” Lucifer replies angrily.

“You weren’t there,” Gabe accuses, “I couldn’t just look away and let her die.”

“This is all your fault. You pushed your way into her life, made her love you, and then you took her from me,” Lucifer pushes, “You could’ve protected her without taking her from me.”

“You’re wrong, I didn’t take her from you because she was never yours to begin with,” Gabe argues.

“Never mine?” Lucifer asks, outraged, “She was bonded to me from the start. We were made for each other.”

“Then where were you?” Gabe asks.

“You know exactly where I was,” Lucifer spits, “I dug my way out of Hell in order to get to her.”

“I did what I had to do in order to protect a prophet who didn’t have an archangel,” Gabe explains, “I didn’t mean to fall in love and I didn’t mean for her to fall for me. What I did never should have happened, but it did and I can’t change that now.”

“I should kill you,” Lucifer shouts. He drops his angel blade from his sleeve and grasps it tightly. Taking three steps forward, he closes the distance between himself and Gabe, grabs Gabe’s shirt, and throws Gabe up against the wall. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t,” Lucifer practically dares Gabe as he holds the point of the blade against Gabe’s throat.

“You think you’ve lost Y/N now?” Gabe asks, “Kill me and you’ll lose her forever, she told you that herself. You think it’s bad knowing that she loves me, well just imagine feeling her hatred for you until the day she dies.”

Lucifer growls angrily and hesitates before letting his brother go. He wanted nothing more than to plunge his blade right through Gabe’s heart, but he fights to refrain himself. As much as he hated it, he knew Gabe was right.

“She loves you too, you know,” Gabe continues, “I hate that I can feel it, but she does.”

“She can’t love me,” Lucifer rejects the idea, “She doesn’t know me, so how could she love me?”

“All it took was a look, or maybe a touch,” Gabe answers, “But whatever it was, it changed things for her. She can feel everything you’ve ever felt, see every memory you’ve ever made.”

“Then she pities me,” Lucifer sighs, “That isn’t love.”

“Y/N doesn’t pity you,” Gabe answers, “She understands you, and even after everything you’ve done, she still cares about you.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Lucifer asks.

“Because I’m offering a truce,” Gabe says, “I messed up. I know it’s forbidden to bond to another archangel’s prophet, let alone claim them, but I did it anyway. I’m sorry for that, but I’m not sorry about protecting her, or about falling in love. Meeting Y/N is the best thing that ever happened to me and I won’t apologize for the way I feel, but I need your help. These past few weeks I’ve watched her draw deeper and deeper into this shell she’s created around herself. She won’t speak, she barely eats, and I know it’s because of us. I’ve tried everything I can think of to help, but nothing works. I promised her I’d make things better, but all I’ve done so far is fail. The only way I can think of to help her is to stop tearing her apart.”

“And how do you propose we do that?” Lucifer asks.

“If you care for her the way I do, then Y/N is more important than this hatred we have for each other,” Gabe answers.

“So what do you want to do? Kiss and make up?” Lucifer scoffs.

“This isn’t funny,” Gabe growls, “I’m begging you, as your brother, help me, please. Y/N needs us.”

“I can’t just forgive you for what you did,” Lucifer tells Gabe.

“I don’t expect you to,” Gabe admits, “But this isn’t just about us. This is about my - our - prophet, and it’s our job to protect her.”

Lucifer swallows thickly, hesitant to answer. He didn’t want Y/N to feel his pain, but he wasn’t sure he could forgive Gabriel for the betrayal he’d caused.

“Please,” Gabe whispers, “Not for me, for her.”

Lucifer nods, sighing as he decides there’s no other way to help his prophet. “I’ll try,” Lucifer answers quietly, “For her.”


End file.
